i adore you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 9/10] "Don't talk to me."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 ** _"But let there be spaces in your togetherness and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls."_**

 ** _-Khalil Gibran_**

* * *

 **...**

"Don't talk to me."

Shouto let out an airy chuckle, amused and gratified at the reaction that he received.

He was trying to get the blond's attention since an hour ago by pestering him and asking him questions after questions. At first, Katsuki didn't contemplate to give an answer as Shouto asked a serious one, though it wasn't much of an importance than it was of sincerity. Then, his replies were reduced to a short hum which implied that he wasn't answering him yet still acknowledging him. And when the questions became random nearing nonsense, the blond eventually stopped reacting.

Katsuki was busying himself on his phone, the sound effects and background song filling the entire living room as they both appreciated a day free from work. Having the same rest day was actually quite rare considering their line of work. So as much as possible, Shouto wanted to spend it satisfyingly with his lover.

Instead, the said lover poured an ample amount of his attention to the newly-released game that he was trying to get his hands on and was not gracing Shouto even a pint-sized of it. He was not frustrated, per se, nor was he deprived. But since he was bored and literally, he couldn't do anything with his current position, he just went to mess with the blond.

There was a semi-permanent grin on Katsuki's face and his eyes were shining in mirth. It seemed like he was having a favorable time with his game. Shouto's gaze lingered on those crimson eyes. Seeing them up-close, he couldn't help but be reminded of Ruby stones, fiery and captivating.

It was said that Ruby was a stone of nobility and was considered the most magnificent of all gems, probably why Katsuki always presented himself with dignity and excellence. He had such a great power and an imposing disposition that would stand out whenever and where ever, like a Ruby that legends claimed would shine through even the thickest clothing and could not be hidden.

Then, his gaze traveled to his ash blond hair. Katsuki's hair, contrary to popular belief, was smooth to touch. It was supple and fine, almost feathery, and Shouto would never say no to brushing them given the opportunity. Its color was far from the usual golden yellow blond, but also not relatively close to platinum. Just the perfect shade of in between that was easy in the eyes.

Shouto adored his lips next. Those lips that spouted swear words and foul words for most of his sentence and would give names and labels that were too insulting for their owners. Those lips that could kiss fervently if the blond was in the mood or could tease agonizingly, also if he was in the mood to be a jerk. Those lips that, more often than not, would continuously cursed Shouto or would whisper his love to him. In his honest opinion, they were enticingly well-formed.

"Stop staring, dumbass," Katsuki mumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. For some reason, the blond could repeatedly tell when Shouto was checking him out and currently, he was totally checking him out.

"You're awfully demanding today, aren't you? First, you told me not to talk to you and now, to stop staring. What's next?" Shouto said, happy that the blond reacted.

"Just stop being an asshole, you're disturbing my game."

Shouto made a sound of indifference. But internally, he was rejoicing. He wasn't particularly doing anything yet the blond was getting distracted by the look he was giving him. If that didn't mean Shouto's gaze alone left a big impact on Katsuki, then he didn't know how else to explain it.

To his lover's clear aggravation, Shouto kept his eyes on him. There were still plenty of sights to behold, after all. He was only on a portion of his face, yet he already needed to check the list of synonymous terms of the word _beautiful_.

Unexpectedly, Katsuki's gaze met Shouto's. It was only in a blink of an eye, very quick and abrupt. However, in that fleeting moment, he was able to show the blond his recognition and praise for him, partnered with a small smile of appreciation.

"Shouto, you fucker," the blond suddenly mumbled, his tone soft and defeated.

"Did you lose in the game?" Shouto forced his voice to sound innocent and guileless but let his smile spread on his lips.

"You're the one who defeated me, fucker!"

Katsuki turned his phone off and morosely placed it atop the glass coffee table, the sound echoing louder than necessary. It signified that he was uninterested enough to become careless and to just drop the device where ever.

The blond adjusted his body to find a comfortable spot now that his stance had altered and immediately, Shouto felt a pair of elbows digging at his stomach.

"Katsuki? Are you comfortable?" he asked, wincing internally when the sharp point of the elbow nibbed at his rib.

"Shut up, you needy bastard," Katsuki retorted. He ultimately became a blanket for Shouto's body and completely cut off his movements.

Shouto laughed. He thought that maybe, he really didn't need to pester him because since the beginning, Katsuki was already sprawled on top of him while he was lying with his back flat on the sofa and from that, Shouto already captured his lover's attention. "Said the one who made me his personal bed."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
